


fatherly hate fuck

by dozetoe



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 09:41:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17506205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dozetoe/pseuds/dozetoe
Summary: this is literally for three people only so if u like this weird smut shit enjoy lmao (this is also cas as lucifer)





	fatherly hate fuck

**Author's Note:**

> uhhh so this is for nat, Rae and Julie. Aka some dirty fuckers

“the enemy of my enemy is my friend!” lucifer stood up from where he was sat, in front of chuck, and the two tall guys. 

“team amara. go amara.” lucifer teased, hovering over chuck from where he was standing in the center room. “you don’t mean that.” chuck sputtered in return, taking a long glance at lucifer’s lips.

“you’re really not gonna say it,” lucifer bit his bottom lip. he furrowed his eyebrows in frustration, not loosing contact with chuck’s blues- the blues the sky couldn’t even match. and lucifer noticed that too. 

“he’s not gonna.. say what?” sam spoke up from behind, questioning the not-so-fatherly father and son conversation lucifer and chuck were having. neither of them payed attention to him though, not that it mattered either. they both knew what lucifer was talking about.

“screw you.” lucifer spoke with dissatisfaction and disappointment laced through his voice. chuck swallow hard, secretly wishing he would. chuck couldn’t take it.

one moment he was getting degraded by lucifer, next one he was pressing his lips onto his. sam and dean gasped inaudibly, standing still in shock. lucifer chuckled darkly when chuck pulled away. chuck touched lucifer’s shoulder, gripping at the tan trench coat. chuck really did love him.

with a snap of lucifer’s fingers, the tall brothers were in a locked room- neither inside nor outside the bunker. they didn’t even know where the were, but that didn’t matter to lucifer as long as he got alone time with his chuck. and it meant a lot to him that he got to. 

chuck did mean something to lucifer. he could never hate him, it wasn’t in his ability. he’s been in the wrong, but that doesn’t mean that he didn’t deserve to be forgiven. and chuck forgave him. 

“screw. you.” lucifer repeated, trying his best to make chuck more and more frustrated. the more flustered he was, the more fun it made. chuck gripped his shoulder tight. lucifer came down into him, grabbing his lower back tightly. he practically carried chuck to the map table, pressing him up against it harshly as their tongues battled for dominance, yet when lucifer barely tugged at chuck’s hair it was over completely. 

lucifer slipped his left leg in-between chuck’s, this upper thigh pressing against chuck’s hard-on. lucifer lightly gripped the side of chuck’s neck as he stuck his long tongue down his throat. he smirked lustfully when he heard chuck gasp and felt him drag his hands down his back in anticipation. 

lucifer hurriedly slid of the coat in a hurry to feel more of chuck, feel closer. their lips unlocked for a moment as lucifer unbuttoned and ripped off his white dress shirt and tie. chuck couldn’t help but shamelessly stare, his hands roaming down lucifer’s chest. lucifer grinned and grabbed chucks wrist. 

“oh no touching, daddy dearest,” he picked up the blue striped tie and carefully wrapped it around chuck’s wrists as he gasped. “but lucifer,” chuck began, only to be cut off by Lucifer’s long tongue being shoved down his throat once more. his hands were above his head, as lucifer’s roamed under his shirt.

lucifer’s hands were everywhere at once. chuck couldn’t do anything but whine like a fucking whore, and lucifer as proud that he was the cause of it. 

lucifer snapped his fingers, and with a gasp and moan both celestial being were fully exposed to each other. chuck whined at the sudden warmth of the other man pressed up against him. lucifer pulled away from chuck’s mouth, moving down to his right nipple as his hand continued doing wonders on the other.

“luci- please, please fuck me lucifer please,” chuck begged, begged to be filled by his favorite angel, just to be absolutely pounded into, and hell, did lucifer wanna see that too. 

lucifer hummed deeply and smirked, “i know you do, i know,” he paused, as chuck whined. “.. daddy dearest.” lucifer softly grounded against chuck, teasing him while he prepped chuck with his grace. chuck moaned loudly as he tugged on the tie containing him. “lucifer!” he moaned breathlessly, arching his back as lucifer gripped his neck once more. 

“luci, i-im ready..” chuck whined. lucifer snapped, and his grace stopped doing unimaginable wonders on chuck’s abused hole. chuck sighed at the lost of pressure. 

lucifer filled him up as slowly as he could. he enjoyed teasing daddy dearest, watching him squirm under his touch. chuck gasped and whined as lucifer came into him, deeper and deeper every minute. 

chuck’s cock twitched when lucifer decided to grip his neck tightly. lucifer’s other hand roamed chuck’s body as his kissed down his chest. 

“lucifer. fuck me, please,” chuck gasped and bucked his hips up. “be patient, daddy dearest,” lucifer mumbled into chuck’s ear with a shit-eating grin.

after a moment of choking, teasing, praising and degrading lucifer finally began to thrust. sputters and moans came out of chuck’s mouth in multiple different languages, thunder rumbled, lightning struck, the earth shook. chuck whimpered in whined, taking lucifer’s angelic dick like the good father he was. 

the table shook, papers and coffee cups flying off. lucifer sloppily kissed up and down chuck’s chest while he pounded. chuck wrapped his legs around lucifer’s waist as he took it, took it all in for his favorite angel. 

chuck begged for more, begged until he was about to cum. lucifer took hold of his dick, chuck fucking into his hand. chuck came with a moan of lucifer’s name, curses in french and latin coming in behind it. lucifer rode him out of his high, groaning into chuck’s neck, where many marks would be left in the morning. 

“that was nice, wasn’t it?” lucifer asked as he pulled out.

“y-yeah. it was.”


End file.
